Even in Death
by tsurikato
Summary: Remus wakes up, finding himself in the compartment of a train. [MAJOR DH SPOILERS]


**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling.

…I'm sorry, guys. I couldn't help it.

It just **had** to be done.

* * *

Remus Lupin opened his eyes.

He was…on a train?

He was sitting up already, and his gray eyes moved towards the window. There was no passing scenery, to his surprise. It was just… plain white. He stood up, and stuck his head out of the doorway of the compartment.

Empty.

All that he could hear was the noise of the speeding train, and he was sincerely surprised that he could feel the train shaking below his feet—and his body, along with it.

He walked in the small hall, thinking he saw the bold colors of the Hogwarts Express passing by. Every time he looked, however, he always saw the silver and the dull black on the walls. He looked through each compartment door, half-expecting to see someone in it, half-expecting to see no one else.

Remus tried to remember the last thing he saw…bright lights emitting from wands, masked faces…

Ah. There it was.

He was fighting, two death eaters at that time. Spell after spell, spark after spark, his heart was beating rapidly, his adrenaline rushing…

And one of the death eaters was knocked out by a Stunning Spell.

His wife, one of the people responsible for making his life less than the hell he thought it was, had came out of no where and ran up to him. Overcoming the brief shock, he shot another Stunning Spell at the other Death Eater, who made a grave mistake by paying attention to his fallen partner than the one attacking.

She looked at him in the eye and slipped her hand into his, and Remus felt like his hand was running through sheets of silk.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And that was all he willed himself to remember, not bothering to go through the quick instant of being hit by a bright, green light, and the startled yell of the woman next to him.

_I am dead._ He realizes.

Regret slowly seeped into his eyes as he realized the things he would miss out on.

Namely, Ted.

He must have been caught up in his thoughts for quite some time, he mused, as he felt the train slow down. The sound of the train shrieked eerily throughout the atmosphere, and Remus found himself in front of an open train door.

The light was brighter than he thought, but he made no move to block it. Instead, he walked toward it, down one stair, and down another.

_I hope he understands._

Understands that his father died for a good cause, that his father loved him dearly, that if his father was given a second chance, he would have gladly taken it to take care of his son…

And he stopped in tracks, looking at what was ahead of him.

"Moony!"

"Hey, you git, we missed you!"

"We weren't expecting for you to come so soon, Remus."

His mouth was open wide, but he didn't care.

"…Sirius? James? Lily?" He choked.

Lily ran up, giving the man an enthusiastic hug, the other two men close behind her. "Oh! It's so good to see you again!" She said in the hug. Remus hugged back, the thought of 'being in the state of death' pushed to the back of his mind.

"Moony," called James, and Remus looked up. A true laugh erupted from his smile and the two men hugged, haven't seen each other in so long. "I know death is supposed to be a sad thing, but I can't help but smile now that you're with us."

Sirius finally came up, and the two proceeded to stare each other down. Then, like the day Remus had found in the Shrieking Shack after he escaped from Azkaban, they hugged, brothers finally united.

"I told you we'd wait for you," he said.

* * *

Not long after, the four of them found Tonks and Fred wandering around at the 'station.' Both relieved they found familiar faces, but both regretting the losses they had.

After the initial shock that Remus had a wife and a baby son ("Moony? _Our_ Moony? Book-smart, quiet Moony?" James said in a low tone. "Having babies with my cousin's daughter!" Sirius yelled after.), they had turned their attention to the one Weasley twin.

"It's odd having only one of you," Tonks admitted.

Fred nodded, a sad smile on his face. "I hope George will make it through," he commented. "Merlin knows that the panic that struck me when he lost his ear. Thought I wouldn't make it without him."

"Like two halves of a whole," Lily commented, nodding in comprehension.

"Well, I heard that you could watch the people you love up here," Fred said, indicating the place they were in. "Maybe I can send him a pretty girl or something. Make his own set of twins."

Sirius laughed, patting him on the back. "I'm sure he'll like that, Fred."

And the six of them walked off together into the vast white of nothingness.

* * *

"So. Did you really make your own set of twins?"

"Y-yeah. Named 'em after us."

"That's good. I can't wait to meet them."

"…F-Fred, I've…"

"Aw, George, don't start crying now. It's so uncharacteristic of you! Here, come on, come into my arms and it will be alright."

Even if the years have aged him, the twins were still identical, and they were together.

* * *

I felt more compelled to write a Remus-centered and Fred-and-George-centered than a Remus-and-Tonks. I love Tonks, but I have to admit, I was more familiar to Remus and the twins, and I just **had** to do it.

The book was spectacular, in my opinion, although some things could be changed, I guess. There were moments when I was sad, I was ecstatic (Molly's battle shout was PURE GENIUS), and times when I went, "Holy shit, let me go throw the book on the ground." One event of the last part was when Fred died. And another was when Hedwig died. And then…other numerous deaths.

My friends aren't finished with the book. I needed someone to fangirl with and I had nobody. (insert Tsuri-sadface here.)


End file.
